Eccentric Vs Eccentric
by the damned2
Summary: Finn boasts. Logan and Colin plot. And now? There's a race for Finn to get the girl. What girl is this? The crazy Paris Gellar of course! Some RoryMartyLogan aswell...
1. Prologue part one: How it starts

**Eccentric VS. Eccentric**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the plot-All characters belong to The WB and a lot of others. As it happens, I am not one of those in the 'others' category!

**Summary:** Finn gets put to the challenge after stating he can have any girl he wants whenever he wants. Logan and Colin highly amused decide to pick out the perfect candidate. Unfortunately for Paris, their eyes' get locked on her. Also has some Rory/Logan/Marty.

**AN:** There are many fics out there some I've read some I haven't. If this Fic seems to resemble another largely in some shape or form please let me know politely. I do not wish to "rip" anyone off, I just simply haven't come across the other author who appears to be as brilliant as myself! Also this fic is AU.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan looked at Colin with a twinkle in his eye and his patented amused smirk. Colin returned the smirk with one of his own and looked back up at their friend Finn who was drunkenly rambling on about his favourite topic-himself.

The three boys were sitting in the Yale coffee shop, on a Friday at lunch, just wasting time until real parties could start. As usual for Finn time didn't mean a thing, as he quite earnestly pointed out he was from Australia, and in Australia it was bound to be late into the night and thus it was perfectly acceptable for him to start drinking now, and of course all this was said as he poured a small bottle of Jack Daniels into his coffee.

Colin and Logan laughed at their friend and agreed whole heartedly that what he said made sense which was enough to satisfy Finn as he took his first sip. Soon after Logan asked Colin about his date with the hot blonde from Political Theory and Business Application. To which Colin responded with a sly smile, "Exactly how I thought she'd be-dirty!" They all laughed and Finn raised his cup of coffee in toast. And that brought us here, to how it started.

"So then Logan, what about that reporter of yours? The one you broke a number of rules-" Colin trailed off as he was given a dirty look, "Oh pardon me, I meant voted , on your own to generously dispose of rules the brigade no longer needed in modern time to bring her to our little shin dig."

"Ya Mate," Finn piped in, "That sheila was a looker. If I didn't think you were all gaga over her I'd go chat her up right now." He looked at Logan impishly and Colin tried to hold in his knowing smirk.

"What? You two are over-exaggerating, me and Ace are just friends. She amuses me, I amuse her-No big deal!" Logan replied defensively. Finn smiled again with his eyebrows raised,

"In that case," he said, making his thick Aussie accent even huskier, "You won't mind if I do go up to her and let us amuse each other also!" Colin couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed slapping Finn on the back with a cry of, "Good show old chum" in a faux British accent.

Logan was less impressed-by far and hissed out, "No you F$& won't." All laughter stopped and a slow knowing smile crept across Finn's and Colin's faces.

"Just friends eh?"

Logan blushed and mumbled, "No, it's just she's sweet and innocent and doesn't need you corrupting her."

"To bad, " Finn feigned an upset look and pouted dramatically, "The corrupting would be so much fun." Logan glared daggers at his friend and decided to change the subject towards Finn. "So then Finn-y my dear boy," Logan remarked easily, "How about yourself? How did it go with the fair Alyson Haroldstein."

Finn raised his eyebrows in a gesture that plainly said, 'Why do you even need to ask?' and said, "All went according to plan of course. I said shall we and she said yes." Finn went of into dreamland with a funny look on his face and added, "Have I ever told you boys how much I love flexibility?" Logan and Colin gaped and couldn't help imagining on their own. Finally Colin was the first to snap out of it and threw his napkin at Finn's face.

"Oy, what was that bloody for?" Finn asked, annoyed at being interrupted from his reminiscing.

Colin just shrugged and Logan laughed once again at his friends.

"Huntzburger shut your flaming mouth, I was at the best part." Finn declared with a twinkle and a knock to his head. Colin and Logan looked at each other then back at Finn with raised eyebrows as they leaned in forward for more detail.

Finn laughed and shook his head, "No, no, boys, a man's got to have some private things and I don't think you two are ready to know anyways. I can't help if you don't have the exotic charm I ooze now can I?"

Colin rolled his eyes, and in the most sarcastic voice that could put a one Ms. Lorelai Gilmore to shame said, "Oh yes, mighty Finn, big stupid Australian who the ladies can't resist."

Finn shrugged off the remark casually and stated, "Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful." Which caused Logan to spill his coffee on his shirt as he snorted while trying to take a sip.

"Darn, now look at me?" Logan said accusingly.

"What's the big deal? Maybe we can find your reporter to come lick it all clean for you?"

"Finn." Logan warned. Then Logan got an idea as he saw two people enter the coffee shop. "Hey Finn, would you say you can get any girl on campus?" he asked fully knowing the answer.

Finn looked at his friend offended and Colin just looked confused. Logan looked at the door entrance for Colin's benefit who turned and saw and smiled like Christmas and come early.

"Ya would you?" Colin asked again, completely aware of where this was going.

Finn's offended look switched from Logan to Colin, "My dear sirs what makes you ask a question as ridiculous as that. You know very well the answer to that question and you also know it's true. Of course I could get any girl I wanted on this campus if I wanted. Hell if you two are real lucky you could too!" Finn declared not at all concerned about how egotistical he sounded. He was rich, he was hot, girls threw themselves at him, he knew it and they knew it. It was fact.

"Really," Logan said slowly, "Cause I don't believe that."

"What." Finn seethed his eyes glaring at his best friend for years in both anger and disbelief at what was being said.

"Actually you know what?" Colin asked and not waiting for an answer said, "I don't either."

Finn's gaze switched to his other best friend of many years, "Excuse me?" he asked now he was just confused. If he wasn't drunk perhaps he could have guessed on the spot something was going on, but unfortunately for him-he was.

Logan and Colin smiled to each other. "Care to make a wager dear Finn?" Logan asked calmly.

Finn narrowed his eyes in suspicion and as careful as someone slightly tipsy could asked, "What kind of wager dear Logan."

"I bet that for once you can't get the girl."

"You're joking right?" Finn asked incredulously.

"Would I joke about something so serious?" Logan asked.

"Alright your on. What are the rules? and What do I get for winning?" Finn stated.

"Yes!" Colin shouted in excitement.

Logan was also smiling triumphantly, it was now Finn realized he'd been had. Logan looked at Finn quite seriously and said , "First rule, we all put in a starting bet of at least, lets say five hundred dollars." He looked at everyone who nodded. "Secondly we can increase the pot whenever we feel like for whatever reason that we don't need to say, and the others have to oblige. Third no one else gets in or gets to know about this, and..."

"And what you slimy git?" Finn asked annoyed, not that he was really that worried, there couldn't possibly be a girl who didn't want him, after all he still had yet to meet one who could say no.

"And..." Logan smiled, "We get to choose the girl. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Oh and before I forget- no one backs down." Logan quickly added looking straight at Finn who rolled his eyes. "Done!-You have two weeks to get her." They all nodded as one.

Finn, Colin, and Logan shook hands, and that's when they heard...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paris entered the coffee shop with Doyle. One side effect of living with Rory seemed to be her coffee addiction tended to spread after awhile. The two got in line which happened to be big, and finally ordered. Coffee in hand, Paris scanned the area for a place to sit and much to her disappointment found the only empty table to be close to three boys. Three boys she already knew she hated just by the looks of them.

A blonde boy she recognized as Rory's friend. A loud Australian one who was sitting on the table, and another dark haired boy who was smiling in a way Paris didn't like.

Sighing she went to the table while saying "Come on Doyle, we need to talk."

As soon as Paris sat down, she yelled loudly at the staff.

This got the three boys attention who up until now had been discussing something that looked important.

"Excuse me, this table is dirty." Paris exclaimed hotly. "There happens to be another old coffee cup here and if I'm not mistaken this place is supposed to be kept clean? Do you all know how many health violations I can report you one for this?"

"Paris, it's okay." Doyle began until she turned her eyes glaring towards him.

"Well is anyone going to come clean it up?" she demanded not at all concerned about the shocked looks she was receiving.

One of the cashiers came and picked up the old cardboard cup and mumbled some sort of apology.

Over at the boys table Colin and Logan were smiling like cats while Finn still looked astounded. 'What a fiery little pixie.' he thought. He was sure this was the girl his friends had in mind and he couldn't help but smile back at them with the same expression. 'How hard will it be to charm her pants off? and she's even attractive."

The three boys kept their ears open for whatever was going to happen at the table next to them.

At said table Doyle was beginning to look like he was about to cry.

"You want to break up with me?" he asked in disbelief once again.

('Now I don't even have competition.' Finn thought and winked at his companions who were looking slightly less sure.)

"Yes Doyle for the umpteenth time. And no need to act like it's something personal. Heck if you really want we can still have occasional sex. It's just no offence or anything but this whole relationship thing is completely bringing my grades down and I can't have that."

(This time Logan and Colin winked at Finn who's mouth was opened like a fish out of water.)

"What do you mean it's not personal? and your grades are perfect!" Doyle cried in disbelief.

"Are you kidding? Perfect? Do you know what I got on my Advanced Literature class?" Paris asked voice rising.

"Yah, one hundred." Doyle replied.

"EXACTLY!" Paris shouted, "ONE HUNDRED! And I did the bonus, which means I got something wrong. And I never get anything wrong. EVER! That was also an easy test and my professor is an idiot himself. So how could I get something wrong-which I told him. Obviously it was due to lack of studying on my part and when I'm not studying what else am I doing? Going out with you, thus it's only reasonable that your the cause to my failure." Paris argued reasonably.

(By this time Logan and Colin were laughing and Finn was looking at them in shock shaking his head 'NO')

"But...but Paris." Doyle trailed off miserably.

"Sorry Doyle, I've made up my mind, it was fun while it lasted but priorities you know! Now is it alright if you leave, I got a book I need to catch up on. We're already on chapter five and I've only read ahead by two chapters not my usual three."

Doyle got up and left not knowing what else to do as Paris stuck her nose in her book.

Meanwhile Logan, Colin and Finn sat in shock. "That was harsh!" Colin said finally getting over it. He then started laughing. "Oh dude, I totally raise the bet against Finn by two hundred." he said between laughter.

Logan started laughing as well and said "The pot is now twenty-one hundred dollars."

Finn still couldn't believe it. That girl was plain tough. He looked at Logan and Colin and said, "You can't make me."

"En contrare mon ami. We can-a deal's a deal." Logan replied not at al phased.

Finn looked at Colin for support but Colin on shrugged and nodded with a satisfied smile.

Finn let out a sigh and stuck out his chest. "Fine, I bet I can still win and when I do I expect you two to treat me like the God I am!" With that Finn got up and made his way to introduce himself to the fine Paris.

She may be...eccentric but in his way so was he.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There we go the End. Please R&R and make me happy.


	2. Prologue part two:Hunt is on

Eccentric Vs. Eccentric

Wow I'm updating! xInsert shock here!x Well anyways...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything but the plot-All characters belong to The WB and a lot of others. As it happens, I am not one of those in the 'others' category!

**Summary:** Finn gets put to the challenge after stating he can have any girl he wants whenever he wants. Logan and Colin highly amused decide to pick out the perfect candidate. Unfortunately for Paris, their eyes' get locked on her. Also has some Rory/Logan/Marty.

**AN:** Nothing really just wanted to waste your time by getting you to read this! I'm evil that way! hehehe!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With one last look at his friends Finn took another step forward. With the close proximity of all the tables, that was all he needed to reach Paris' spot. Even though he was only slightly closer to seeing her than before, without Doyle's head in the way it was still a much better view. Finn smiled inwardly at the casual and full clothed way she dressed. Even though he would never admit it, he kind of liked seeing girls who didn't always go around looking like they're in a cheap club. Not that he had a problem with the ones who did! He was a little surprised to find himself finding her really attractive and getting nervous over it. Not that he was interested beyond the bet. He was a playboy and everyone knew it. 'Imagine? me going steady?' He inwardly grimaced, and then thought, 'And even if I did it wouldn't be with this psycho."

It was then Finn realized he'd been standing in the same spot for a few moments and people were staring at him funny. 'Please, it's not like I'm naked!' he thought, he didn't seem to find the fact he was wearing a short Scottish kilt with "tighty-whities" a reason for people to stare.

Turning his attention back on Paris:

'Alright mate breathe and then lay on the charm you were so gifted from above with!' he thought to himself. He opened his mouth to say something...

But Paris never missed a beat! Without even looking up from her book she sternly said, " I know what you want and the answer is no."

Finn looked taken aback for a moment and he looked worriedly at his friends who both had similar expressions. All three were thinking at the exact same moment, 'Oh crap, she heard us!'

Finn shook out of his momentary daze and said, "Really sweetheart and what's that?" he tried to offer her a charming smile but it went to her book instead.

Much to the surprise of everyone she threw down her book angrily and glared at Finn.

('Oh man, she did hear!' thought the boys simultaneously.)

Finn much to Paris' credit, for the first time in his life was afraid, and whispered out a strangled, "mommy."

"What do you mean what's that?" Paris asked her bright blue eyes blazing. Even though she would never say it, breaking up with Doyle was pretty hard. Sure he may not have been the best looking guy, or the coolest, heck in Yale he wasn't even the smartest! However there was still something about him that Paris found appealing, so basically she didn't really want to deal with some rich playboy idiot who thought he was some god, at the moment and was going to use this opportunity as her venting spaz.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Paris further questioned, "It's pretty obvious you want my table. What just because you can go around acting like you're the big man on campus other people are supposed to give you everything?" Now one thing about Paris Gellar anyone who commits themselves to talking to her should know is-once she starts you're there for awhile.

Unfortunately Finn didn't know Paris, if he did he would have tried his darn hardest to back out of the bet. Instead in his bewildered and slightly amused state, he tried to interrupt, "Well...actually.."

"If you do think you can order people around like your lap dogs think again because Paris Gellar does not take orders! And just you wait when I've become president I'll make sure people who deserve it get into this school and other highly prestigious places because they actually have intelligence not just money and they'll be bossing your sorry butt out of tables and jobs. That's right buddy, so you can just go back to whatever rock you crawled out from and let it squash you!"

Finn's interruptions were futile.

Meanwhile Logan and Colin were having a fit trying to control their laughter. It was getting so bad the whole table had started to rock which got...

"So you think this is funny huh?"...Paris' attention.

Wide eyed Logan and Colin gulped and shook their heads' no.

"Good, because if you did..."Paris launched into another rant and it was Colin's turn to choke out a soft, "mommy"

Finn who had finally been given a break from Paris looked on in utter bewilderment. 'How can this girl not be all giddy we're paying her attention. Did I forget my deodorant again?' he thought sniffing himself. 'Mmm minty fresh.' he thought happily, safely assured he didn't smell. Finn looked at his friends being lectured like there was no tomorrow and had conflicting feelings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

INSIDE FINN'S HEAD-THE MENTAL DEBATE:

Quickly Finn was thinking of how he could rescue his friends and then his thought would switch to should he because they got him stuck chasing an obviously unstable girl who he found more strange than himself and possibly even homicidal.

As if on cue his cartoon watching imagination (more like drunken induced mind) clicked on and he found himself staring at a little copy of himself dressed in a devil's costume. "Just leave Finn, and watch them struggle from a far mate. Look at them! It's hilarious. That sheila's like the bloody energizer bunny! Who knows when they get out!"

Just as Finn started to nod another figure appeared before him this time dressed...like a little devil? Finn looked between the two and mentally asked, "Shouldn't one of you be the angel?" The two figures looked at him and laughed, "Yeah right! And the tooth fairy exists!"

The second devil looked up at Finn and said, "Don't leave them to suffer Finn." When Finn looked at it clearly confused it replied, "Well not because we particularly care-but because there could be a fun way to get Paris to stop!" With that he whispered to Finn. Who suddenly got that gleam in his eye that was 100 percent pure Finn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN THE REAL WORLD:

While Finn's thoughts were taking place only a couple of seconds had passed and Paris was giving Logan and Colin everything she had in her crazy Paris style.

Finn watched her for a few more seconds then put his plan to work. Out of nowhere he grabbed her head and kissed her full blown on the mouth.

Feeling rather pleased and at the same time disappointed there wasn't any tongue he stopped and let her go.

Paris who had been delivering one of her best performances in her opinion felt herself being wretched around. She saw the other moron who had been bugging her before. What she didn't see was the kiss coming straight at her. Her eyes flew up in surprise and stayed that way until he let go of her. She was silent for a moment.

Finn's pleasure got drained when he saw the strange look on Paris' face, it definitely disappeared when she had nothing to say. 'Oy, this is just creepy!' he thought.

Finally Paris snapped out of her fuming and "WHACK!" slapped Finn across the face. "Take the table you jerks!" she screamed and grabbing her stuff walked out of the coffee shop. As usual oblivious to the looks.

Finn was shocked but gathered enough sense to scream (although delayed and slightly dramatized) "OUCH!" Then he quickly turned again just as Paris was out the door and cried out, "Can I see you tomorrow?"

Logan and Colin sat speechless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's all we have time for today kids. Tune in next time same gilmore time same gilmore channel.

And now a thank you to our sponsors:

**Pandora Kattalikis: **Thank you for the review. OH ya these two would be a riot together. They need more of both on the show!

**jmarit17:** Me funny? You shouldn't have! lol. Well thank you and I try to be funny-who knows how much I succeed! Ya I love Finn too, he's one of those characters who although isn't on much totally gets your attention when he is. I also like Paris for the same reason. No marty? sorry to disappoint but there will be some marty, hopefully it's not to bad for you. PS. I loved your breakfast club fic! It was awesome!

**Cheese Maiden:** Oh yes fireworks! lots and lots of fireworks it will be the fourth of july but not really! Ahh the bet-what will happen? and who said he'd win it? xmysterious music herex Thanks for the review!

**noname:** Yes it did come out fairly weird but don't worry I got it! I guess it came out of always hanging out with guys. Thanks for the review.

**Smile1:** Thank you kindly and it was meant to amuse so I'm very glad you thought so! Continue Asap? Well then sorry my dear for taking so long!

**Crazypoptarts:** Love your name first off! Secondly wow we have the same favourite characters! I love how they all have these different quirks to them that makes them interesting. Thanks for the Review and naturally since it's Finn-he'll get into a lot!

**And that's all folks! R&R!**


End file.
